Angel With A Shotgun
by Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: If Dean had been driving, they wouldn't have been listening to Sam's crappy radio station. If they hadn't been listening to Sam's crappy radio station, they wouldn't have heard the song. And if they hadn't heard the song, they wouldn't have heard the letter, and Dean would have never been able to kiss Castiel. Doesn't mean Sam's music taste doesn't still suck, though. (ONESHOT)


**If Dean had been driving, they wouldn't have been listening to Sam's crappy radio station. If they hadn't been listening to Sam's crappy radio station, they wouldn't have heard the song. And if they hadn't heard the song, they wouldn't have heard the letter, and Dean would have never been able to kiss Castiel.**

**Doesn't mean Sam's music taste doesn't still suck, though.**

**In which Castiel inadvertently co-wrote the song "Angel With a Shotgun", by writing on a napkin and abandoning it.**

* * *

**Idk, I really like the song "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab, and the lyrics literally scream Destiel. The lyrics in this fic are obviously from the song, which you should listen to if you haven't already. Not my normal music genre, but yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own the song Angel With A Shotgun, nor do I own Supernatural**

**And this was written for Francis, who has exams right now. I suck at cheering people up, so I wrote you this instead.**

* * *

**Angel With A Shotgun**

"Sammy, what the fuck is this?"

Dean knew it was a bad idea to let Sam drive. Firstly, Sam actually paid attention to the speed limit. Secondly, he pointedly ignored Dean's whining for them to stop and get burgers because apparently "you had a cheeseburger three hours ago, Dean!" was a legitimate reason.

Whatever.

Thirdly, Sam had terrible taste in music. He put on some random radio station, and Dean's Baby was tainted by the sound of a synthetic orchestra.

"_Seriously?!"_

"Driver picks the music, Dean! And I like this song, okay?"

Dean grumbled to himself as a voice began to sing, "_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..."_

"Oh, you gotta be freaking kidding me!"

"Dean!"

_"Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger."_

"Sammy, I cannot believe anyone related to me would listen to this bullcrap." Dean took great delight in how Sam's face reddened.

"Just listen to the song, okay? Then you can put on your 'totally overcompensating' hair metal."

_"They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

"The hell do you mean, 'overcompensating?!'"

Sam let the chorus play before responding, allowing the lyrics to be heard.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting 'til the war's won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

"Do you honestly think I don't notice?" he finally asked. Dean frowned in complete bafflement.

"Notice what?"

_"Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

"The way you look at Cas, like all the freaking time!"

"What?! I...I don't...dude, Cas is my friend!" Dean spluttered.

_"They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Sam shot him a Look, and Dean didn't say a word for the rest of the song, his knuckles whitening as he listened to what the band was singing.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting 'til the war's won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.."_

Sam continued to drive, pondering Dean's reaction. Did he honestly not realise how he and Castiel felt about one another? Sam was the one who had to put up with them for hours on end, and if the pair of them hadn't realised that they were madly in love with one another, Sam was just about ready to blow his brains out from the sheer amount of tension that radiated from the pair of them.

_"I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the war's won,_  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."

Dean scowled out the window. Trust his younger brother to like a song that sounded exactly like Castiel had written it - if Castiel was prone to writing songs, and was in love with Dean. Which he wasn't, and Dean wasn't going to let himself think about how much it hurt that Castiel didn't love him and about how Dean was never, **ever** going to tell the dude how he felt, because that would just end in tears.

_"They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

The song ended, and Sam saw Dean staring out the window blankly. A chirpy voice sounded over the radio, sounding far too happy for someone awake at 3am.

Wait, they were broadcasting from another timezone. Probably 7am there or something. Still a horrifying time to be awake at.

"And that was The Cab's hit song 'Angel With A Shotgun!' We hope you like it, because the band is here in the studio with us to talk about the inspiration for this song in particular. Now, boys," and here she addressed the band apparently sat with her, "there's a rumour going around that you found the inspiration from a napkin in a diner? What can you tell us about that?"

Dean, still in his own little world, made no move to change the station. Sam said nothing, and continued to listen.

"Well, Betty" - _BETTY?!_ - "That is actually true. We were hanging out in a diner one day, and we found this napkin - wait, I've got it with me here -" the sounds of rustling filled the car speakers "-yeah. It had this whole letter on it, kind of like a love letter, but really weird too. And we sourced most of the lyrics from it because it was just so amazing and heartfelt, but it never got given to whoever it was meant for. We also just changed around a few phrases, you know, to make it rhyme and also make it less personal because there's a lot of personal stuff in here and also stuff that makes absolutely no sense. We're thinking it's a whole unrequited love thing."

"That's adorable!" Betty squealed. "Care to read what it says?"

"Uhh, sure. I mean, it's addressed to someone, there's no last name though so...here you go, listeners;

Dean,

We have been through much together, you and I. I also wish to warn you; get your weapons ready. Battle is almost upon us. When we first met, I wasn't sure...I didn't know if you were the saint we were looking for, or if you had fallen so far into Hell that you were now a sinner yourself. I have heard you often say the phrase "All is fair in love and war". I now believe they are the same thing. Loving you is a constant fight, and I would gladly die for it, behind the trigger if need be.

Before I begin this fight, I've had to search for something worth fighting for. I've realised that you are the only one that I care for enough to fight for. You are someone who, from all of the pain you have had to go through, needs love. If I can give this to you through fighting, I will be a soldier once more for you.

Angels were not meant to carry shotguns, but you taught me how to use one. I shall fight with you, for you, until the end. Until this war is over. I know that Heaven will not take me back, but I don't care. I threw away everything I believed in for you, to keep you safe.

Sometimes I don't think you are even aware that you have become the one thing I have in this life. The one thing that has kept me going through it all. You have inspired me to live, and the experience what life has to offer, rather than merely exist. No matter what happens, I will always hold onto that desire.

My brothers and sisters tell me that I have lost my faith because I have sinned over and over in order to triumph. They are wrong. I still believe in true, just causes, and my father. I still dare to dream of a brighter hope for this planet. Mostly because of you. You have given me a reason to hope, Dean. You and your brother and your endless compassion and humanity.

I will not give this to you. You always said 'no chick flick moments', and this would definitely count. I just felt the need to write this down. Maybe this inconsequential napkin will care that tonight, I am going to lose my wings. The Grace I stole is running out today. I will be a human once again. I know you will not want me around even though you are the one I adore above God, but you need my love as a soldier of Heaven. So I shall not bother you once I cannot be one.

Goodbye, Dean. I love you. I need you.

Yours, Cas

Yeah, that's it. We have no idea who these people are, or what they're doing. We just found it on a napkin in Colorado. And we have this theory going that they're soldiers in the Middle East, or something, but yeah. That's where we got the idea for our song from-"

The radio was cut off by shaking hands. Sam glanced over at his big brother, who was white, staring at his shaking hands like he had no idea how they got there.

"Dean?"

"Pull over, Sam."

Sam pulled over to the side of the empty country road. Dean bolted out the car, pulling out his phone. Sam stayed, making sure he wouldn't have to get out and chase him. After a couple of minutes of fiddling with his phone, Dean returned.

"Sioux Falls. Jody Mills' place."

Sam checked. They were on the I-80, just outside of Denver, 40 minutes to Sterling. They could make it in just under ten hours if they drove non-stop. He floored it.

* * *

They arrived at the Sheriff's house, and Dean shot out, not bothering to shut off the engine (he had taken the wheel in Omaha, when Sam's eyelids had started to droop), barging through the open front door. Sam took care of it, and headed after his brother. He got to the front door just as he heard Dean saying, "where is he?!" to the terrified Jody. Jody pointed, and Dean raced into the kitchen. Sam had a perfect view of his brother grabbing the startled fallen angel, choking out, "you can't be assed returning my calls or telling us where the fuck you are, but you still have no fucking clue how to turn the GPS off on your phone?!"

Castiel, stunned, said, "Dean, I-" before Dean pulled him in and kissed him.

Dean was angry. No, Dean had been worried shitless for weeks, calling Castiel and the angel simply not picking up. According to the douchebag reading _his_ letter on _live radio, _it was because Castiel had gone full human and didn't think they wanted him around anymore. Fucking bullshit. The two of them had been trying to track him, Sam figuring out how to connect the GPS on Dean's phone to Castiel's, and using that to locate him. However, the trail had been sporadic and hard to follow - Castiel had been turning his phone off, reappearing in another state by the time Dean and Sam arrived to where he had last been. It had gone cold a week ago, in Denver, and Dean had searched the entire city before giving up. He'd decided to try again after hearing..._that..._on the radio, and tracked Castiel to Jody Mill's house, of all places.

Now, however, was not the time to be angry, because he was finally kissing Castiel and Castiel was kissing him back and Castiel loved him. Dean slotted his arms around Castiel's waist when he felt the smaller man relax into the kiss, reaching so that he could lock his arms around Dean's neck. He smiled against Castiel's mouth, which opened as he gasped, and Dean lovingly licked his way in, so that their tongues were finally exploring one another.

Someone cleared their throat beside them, and Dean reluctantly pulled away. Castiel's eyes were half-lidded as he smiled dreamily, still hanging onto Dean.

Sam and Jody stood in the doorway to the kitchen, Sam looking slightly grossed out as Jody raised her eyebrows.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?" Jody demanded. Dean beamed at Castiel, who now looked as if reality was slapping him in the face.

"He's my angel with a shotgun," was all Dean could say before turning to Castiel. "I love you too," he said calmly. "And I need you, whether you're a human or not, you hear me?" Castiel's mouth dropped open.

"But you...I thought...you found that napkin?" his eyes were wide in bewilderment. Dean shook his head as Sam said loudly, "it was read out on the radio!"

Dean ignored his brother and opted for giving into the temptation to kiss Castiel again. They swayed on the spot from the force of kissing one another, and Jody and Sam went back into the lounge, Jody asking, "what the hell was that all about?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it sucked, I just had the idea "what if Dean heard the song? What if Castiel had written a part of it without knowing?"**

**So yeah.**

**I used Google Maps for their drive because I've never been to America so if I fucked that up I'm sorry.**


End file.
